Something About Her Eyes
by Selene98
Summary: A strange woman with an even stranger story. An avenger who just got the shock of a lifetime. And now all Sasuke can think about is why she's just so nice to Naruto. That and why she ever decided to come back. All in all, there's something about her eyes.
1. Meeting Her

**Author's Note!**

This is my first fanfic. I'm no the best, and need to catch up on my Naruto info. I'm trying here, so no flames! Thans for clicking!

DisclaimerI just told yo that I need to catch up on my info. You think I own Naruto?

* * *

Sasuke groaned. Team 7 had just gotten back from a simple mission, and the dobe was going on about ramen. _Again_. Sasuke had managed to ignore his loud-mouthed teammate for some time, but Naruto always seemed to irritate the Uchiha more than he thought possible. Finally Sasuke had had enough. 

"Will you shut up dobe. Your voice is giving me a headache."

"I shut up when I feel like it teme!" The rambunctious blond then went on to talk about how many bowls of ramen he would be eating for lunch.

Sasuke was about to throw another insult at him when he saw a woman looking straight at him. Normally he would have ignored her, but something made him keep looking at her through the corner of his eye. She was defiantly older than him, maybe even twice his age. But he kept looking at her. 'What is it about her? Why do I keep looking that way?'

Sasuke was about to turn and look at the mysterious woman directly when something pushed him. He caught himself before he fell, and stared at Naruto who had fallen on Sasuke after Sakura slapped him for "being mean to Sasuke-kun. He looked up to see that the woman was gone.

Sasuke started walking back to the Uchiha compound. He wanted to think on the woman he had seen. Something about her had drawn his attention. He still couldn't place it, and that was bothering him. He was used to knowing things, not wondering why.

The next day, there were no missions, so Sauske went to go train by himself. On his way to the training grounds, he saw the mysterious figure. This time, she was looking in his general direction, but her face was blocked. Sauske was about to walk over, when he looked again, and the woman was gone. He was starting to become unsettled. 'How could someone go that fast without anyone noticing? Am I seeing things?'

At the training grounds, Sauske worked himself harder than before. He was still focused on killing Itachi. He would never forgive his brother for killing his entire clan. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, when suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turned around, activation his sharingan. Sitting on a tree branch was none other than the mystery woman. She was smiling, and seemed perfectly at ease.

"Calm down. If I was here to harm you, I don't think you would know that I'm here." She smiled wider, and Sauske simply tensed up. The woman jumped down from the branch and landed three feet away from Sauske. "Kid, if you really want a fight that bad, try finding someone your level. I'd wipe the floor with you." She simply stood in front of him, no longer smiling, but giving him a blank almost emotionless look.

Sasuke looked at her, trying to find what made him interested. She was slightly tall, but leaning towards the average height of a 28 year old. Her short black hair went halfway down her neck. She was just an average woman. Then he saw her eyes. They were onyx, and seemed to go on forever. Sasuke stared at her eyes and realized why he couldn't stop staring. They were an exact reflection of his own.

* * *

Okay, kinda short, but I'm bad at starting stories... I'm also trying something new by using someone else's characters! 

Please note: I appreciate all constructive criticism! I will use any flames to keep my fireplace going!

Thankies for reading, please be a nice person and click the button and review! Bye! Selene98


	2. Should I Know You?

Chapter Two: Should I know you?

**Author's Note**

I would like to apologize for misspelling Sasuke's name for like half of the first chapter. I had ment to correct it, but forgot. I'll do that when I get the chance. I'm not going to update this regularly, but I had some spare time, and a certain friend of mine (you know who you are) wanted to know what happens next. So this is kinda short because of the quick update. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... But I do have Shiakmaru locked up in my closet!

* * *

Sasuke was rooted to the ground transfixed at the strange woman before him. She had her hands on her hips, and was looking around with a bored expression on her face. She had an air about her that was so cocky, it was almost palpable. When her gaze finally settled on the youngest Uchiha she rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you just gonna stand there? I thought you were looking for a fight?" Her taunt broke Sasuke from his trance. Blinking he looked at her and did something very unusual. He started the conversation.

"Should I know you?" He asked, thinking only of her eyes. They were Uchiha eyes. Only members of the Uchiha clan had those dark, seemingly endless, onyx eyes. The stranger let out a heavy sigh, as if she had explained this to him many times before. She leaned forward to the point where her eyes were level with Sasuke's and after smirking, closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, Sasuke gasped. Her once obsidian eyes were now a dark crimson, and had three tomoes swirling around I each eye. She stepped away, from the startled boy, and looked around as if bored.

"No kid, you shouldn't know me. I was gone before you were born." She sighed, and turned around. She began slowly walking away from the 'Last Uchiha' not turning around to say anything else.

"I guess the stories are true. He did kill them all…" The woman's words were barely audible, but the silence that had occurred after she had shown Sasuke her eyes was enough so that he could hear her whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke had finally found his voice, and he most certainly was not going to let some stranger walk away from him. HE was the Uchiha Avenger! People limped away from him!

"I never knew about the massacre. I would have stayed, if I had known…" Her voice was timid now, almost portraying that of a fragile little girl's. With a cry, she brought her hands to her head as if in pain.

The woman turned around, the cockiness gone from her eyes. Now her eyes showed sadness and hurt. "Itachi…" was the only word that escaped from her mouth before she collapsed on the ground in a heap.

* * *

Hey Thanks for reading! Again, short but that's the best I could do so fast. 

I would like to thank _BrokenLittleAngle_ for adding me to alert. But seriously people, I would love to get a review! This IS my first fanfic, and I am in no way perfect! Constructive critcism is appreciated, and flames will be laughed at! Now please review!


	3. Your Name?

Chapter Three: Your Neme?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. By the way, Shikamaru says hi!

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her office when a messenger came in disrupting her "business" which included dinking sake and well… drinking sake. 

"Hokage-sama, I have a message from the hospital." Tsunade turned to the messenger, and glared, before bringing the bottle to her lips and taking another long swig. He looked uncomfortable, and continued. "It is an emergency. Uchiha Sasuke brought in a foreign ninja, and none of the treatments have worked on her." Tsunade sighed and placed the bottle on her desk.

"I suppose they want me to do something about her. I guess I should go…" Tsunade sighed again and walked out of her office towards the hospital.

Tsunade walked into the room where the stranger was being kept. She noticed that Sasuke was leaning on the wall in the corner looking out the window. Every now and then, he would glance quickly at the woman asleep on the hospital bed quickly, hoping that Tsunade wouldn't notice. She did.

Tsunade walked over to the bed and began examining her newest patient. From the outside the woman looked as if she were asleep. Her breathing was normal, and she showed no external signs of injury. Tsunade focused her chakra into her hand and began to examine her internally. The first thing she noticed was that her heartbeat was faster than any person's would be if they were sleeping. Her internal organs weren't exactly working perfectly, but something was off.

Tsunade moved on in her inspection to the woman's brain. She looked confused as she let her hand linger just above the woman's forehead. She bent down and opened her eyes for a moment, turned to Sasuke.

"Who is this, and why did you bring her here?" The hokage's tone was accusing, and lined with malice. Sasuke looked from the stranger to the hokage, and sighed before he gave his answer.

"I don't know who she is, and she dropped onto the ground for no apparent reason." He sent Tsunade an equally menacing glare, before turning his gaze back to the woman in the hospital bed. "What's wrong with her?"

Tsunade sighed. She knew that keeping the village safe was her main priority, but her instincts told her the stranger wasn't an enemy. "She has a problem within her mind. Her subconscious is sending mixed messages to the rest of her body."

Sasuke furrowed his brow in confusion. He turned his gaze from the woman in the hospital bed to the Hokage. "How could that happen?" His question was firm, but a slight hint of concern was laced in his voice. Tsundae was slightly taken aback at his concern for the woman. She wondered what could have provoked him to care about someone he barely knew.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke was about to interrupt her, but Tsunade raised her hand to silence him. "It was most likely caused by a genjutsu, or some other type of mental attack. I can't be certain without asking her, and that clearly isn't going to happen. I can get her back to normal though. It might take a while, but I'm sure it can be done."

Sasuke let out a small almost inaudible sigh of relief, as if he had been holding his breath since the hokage entered the room. Tsunade motioned for the young Uchiha to leave the room. He walked out without saying a word, but took one last look at the woman before closing the door behind him.

* * *

About an hour later, Tsunade stepped out of the hospital room looking slightly tired. She saw Sasuke sitting on the bench, elbows on his knees with his hands aginst his mouth, fingers laced together. He was clearly deep in thought. Tsunade walked up to him and cleared her throat to get his attention. Sasuke looked up and stared at the hokage until she spoke. 

"She's waking up. I managed to get her in a better condition, but something tells me that only time will be able to clear up her mind completely. Now I'm going to ask you again, and I want a better answer. Why did you bring her here?" Tsunade stood with her hands on her hips expecting to have to force an answer out of the boy. Instead he gazed right into her eyes, and in a small somewhat confused voice spoke one snetance.

"She has the Sharingan."

Tsunade stared at the boy, thinking he had to have been hit on the head. Every member of the Uchiha clan besides Sasuke and Itachi were dead. How could she have the sharingan? She stared at the boy for a moment before speaking to him.

"I would like for you to stay out here. I need to ask her some questions, and it would be best if I were not interrupted." With that, Tsunade turned and walked into the hospital room, leaving Sasuke on the bench outside.

Tsunade closed the door behind her as she walked into the room. When she turned around, the woman was sitting up on the bed staring at her. The hokage crossed her arms in front of her rather large bust and stared back.

"Before I start questioning you, I'd like to know your name." Tsunade was talking in a somewhat nice voice, being polite, asn if the woman was a guest, not a potential threat.

The woman looked away from Tsunade to the window and stated simply "Kirari."

"A full name would be appreciated." Tsunade's voice was slightly agitated now, and she was glaring instead of looking at Kirari.

"I am no longer a member of my clan. I refuse to use their name." Kirari had turned her gaze from the window and stared impassively at the hokage.

"Well then, what is the name of your former clan?" Tsunade was starting to get angry. Dealing with Kirari was like dealing with…_Sasuke._

Kirari stayed silent for a moment as if contemplating what her response would be. She finally gave a small sigh and spoke. "I formerly went by the name of Kirari Uchiha."

Tsunade stared in shock at Kirari. She could hardly believe what she had just heard. The chances of another Uchiha being alive were slim to none, and here was a woman who claimed ot be one. She was either telling the truth, or very, very stupid. Tsunade called a nurse into the room and whispered something in her ear. After a slight look of confusion, the nurse nodded and left the room.

"Can I go now?" Kirari's impassive voice penetrated through the small silence, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"No. I still don't know about you, and I'm not risking the safety of this village for your comfort." Tsunade was glaring at Kirari again, but not with as much menace as before.

They both were silent for a few minutes when the nurse came back into the room. She handed Tsunade a folder and whispered something into her ear. Tsunade nodded and dismissed the nurse.

"I have in my hand the birth certificate, and medical records of one 'Kirari Uchiha'. If there's anything you'd like to tell me before I look through this, now would be the time." Kirari merely shrugged, and returned her gaze to the window.

Tsunade opened the folder and the first thing she saw was a picture of a thirteen year old girl who looked like a younger version of Kirari. Along with the basic information like height and weight, there was an attached paper. Tsunade looked at it and glanced back up at Kirari. It was a death certificate.

On the certificate it had details of her death. _Cardiac failure_. Tsunade wondered about that. The Uchihas were known to be strong. It was unheard of for them to die of heart failure, especially at thirteen, the age that the paper stated she had died.

"These files say that Kirari Uchiha is dead." Tsunade looked up to see her eaction, but Kirari was still looking out the window.

"It's like I said before. I'm not Kirari Uchiha. I left when I was thirteen, and I never went by that name again." Tsunade had expected a reaction like that. There was only one way to really tell if Kirari really was who she said she was.

"Show me the Sharingan." Tsunade was all business now. She gave the order, and she expected it to be followed. Kirari sighed, and closed her eyes. She opened them again to reveal the Sharingan. Tsunade had seen this coming, so she wasn't very surprised. She rturned to the file she held in her hands. She found the birth certificate and looked at the names of the father and mother.

_Father: Fugaku Uchiha_

_Mother: Mikito Uchiha_

Tsunade stared. Things just kept getting more complicated.

* * *

**Note! This has been slightly edited!**

Well, that's chaper three! It took me forever! Anyway, I should update by the new year, but it all depends on what my brain wants.

I'd like to thank Air Conditioner, Izzy Schiffer, AkemixHanako, and Chaos Valkerie for reviewing!

Special thanks go to Sophia Rosalie Gibbs, without whom Kirari would be nameless, and this update would have been after Christmas!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Explaining the Unexplainable

Chapter Four: Explaining the Unexplainable

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly…

* * *

Sasuke had been sitting on the bench contemplating what had happened for the past few hours while Tsunade and Kirari talked. When Tsunade had gone back into the room, he had expected her to yell at least once, but he hadn't heard any of the conversation. He was also surprised that Tsunade had called for a nurse, and when the nurse had returned, she held a file.

So far there had been too many surprises in his day, and Sasuke wasn't looking forward to any more. All day, he had been contemplating the identity of the new Sharingan user. Sasuke only supposed that she was some cousin that had gone missing long before the massacre.

Sasuke didn't look up when the door to the room opened. He was too lost in thought to notice that Tsunade and Kirari had walked out. The two older women walked up to the youngest Uchiha. Tsunade paused when she reached the bench, but Kirari walked until she was right in front of Sasuke.

She stared down at him, her arms crossed at her chest. Her expression was one of disapproval.

Sasuke, not one to be looked down upon, stood up, and glared back at the older woman. Tsunade, the wise woman that she was, decided that this was not the time to interrupt the glaring contest that could turn ugly at any moment.

After a minute of glaring down at her brother Kirari glanced over at the Hokage. Tsunade gave the slightest of nods, having spent time discussing the strange circumstances.

Kirari looked back at Sasuke for a moment, gave a small "humph" and started to walk away. She was halfway down the hall when Sasuke started after her. There was no way that he was just going to let her look down on him like that and then just walk away. Sasuke wanted answers.

When Sasuke caught up to Kirari, she didn't acknowledge that he was following her, but simply continued walking. This continued until they were out of the hospital. When she was finally out on the road, she sped up, now going at more of a trotting pace.

Kirari walked with grace and dignity, her shoulders held back, and her head high. Those who saw her walking could have mistook her for a dignitary from the way she held herself. She was also somewhat intimidating in the way she walked. Her long strides were swift but her footfalls were steady.

As Kirari speed up, Sasuke did also. He refused to be one uped by her, no matter what. When he was walking at her side, rather than a few steps behind her, she sped up. It wasn't very noticeable, and few would have thought it intentional. But she was instantly ahead of Sasuke. He copied her pace again, becoming aggravated at her seemingly child like behavior.

They continued to walk like that for a few moments, Kirari speeding up subtly, and Sasuke matching her speed so he was walking beside her rather than behind her.

When they were finally on a secluded road surrounded by trees, Kirari stopped. She looked up at the sky before she started speaking.

"It's pathetic really. You're following me around like a little puppy. Just like He did…" She trailed off, and Sasuke stared at her. She had just called him pathetic, and he was pissed.

"I'm not pathetic! And who are you talking about?" He growled out his question, and Kirari turned to face him.

"You're just like him. That's exactly what he said." She let out a small laugh before returning her gaze to the sky. She knew that her words were annoying the younger Uchiha, but she couldn't help but push his buttons.

_Yes, he is just like him, but so different at the same time. _Kirari was caught up in her thoughts, and didn't notice that Sasuke had said something else. She snapped back into reality after he yelld at her.

"Who are you talking about?" Sasuke's voice was louder than usual, and he was clearly angry.

"Guess. Or better yet go away." Kirari was now glaring at Sasuke. She turned around to walk away just as Sasuke started yelling at her.

"Guess? What kind of childish response is that?" He was now yelling, the anger clearly apparent in his voice.

"Childish? Are you calling me childish?" Kirari had turned around and was now steadily walking up to Sasuke. Her voice was the same volume as it had been before Sasuke started yelling, and her tone was very accusing. The effect was intimidating, and far more effective than raising her voice would have been.

"Last time I checked, following your sister around like a dog was childish. Raising your voice because you don't get what you want is childish. Me being bothered by my annoying little brother is in no way childish." Kirari had walked right up to Sasuke, and she was now staring him down, her Sharingan activated.

Sasuke was about to yell at her again when he realized what she had said. "Little brother… What are you talking about?" His voice was barely a whisper, and he no longer showed anger, just confusion

Kirari closed her eyes, and massaged her forehead with her hand; as of she had a headache. She opened them again and looked at Sasuke with contempt.

"They never told you kid? I'm your sister." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and slouched back into a comfortable position. Kirari looked like she was in her element.

"That's impossible. I never had a sister." Sasuke was growling out his sentence once again. He didn't believe that she was his sister. There was no way. The closest she could be was a cousin. Right?

"It's very possible. I'm thirteen years older than you. Like I said before, I left before you were born. Now buzz off kid." Kirari uncrossed her arms and rolled her eyes as Sasuke stared at her in disbelief.

Before she turned around, she bent over similar to the way she had during their first encounter. This time, she brought her face right next to his ear and whispered into it.

"You've got potential kid. Just don't go wasting it on something pointless."

Kirari pulled away from Sasuke before he had time to say anything else. She turned around and walked away. She paused for a moment and pivoted slightly. She gave Sasuke the smallest of smirks. With a small hand gesture that could be taken as a wave, she jumped off into the trees before his very eyes.

* * *

Well, that's chapter four! It's okay. Not my best, and not as long as my last chapter, but still I sort of liked it.

Thanks go out toAkemixHanako, and MizukiUchiha12(even though you only reviewed for chapter one) for reviewing!

Special go out to Sophia Rosalie Gibbs (again...) becasue this would have been after the new year if I hadn't bounced ideas off her at 1:23 in the morning.

I managed to post before the new year, which makes me really happy! What would make me even more happy, is if all you nice people decided to review!


	5. Naruto san

Chapter Five: Naruto-san

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Kirari!

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Kirari had left Sasuke alone on the empty road. Afterwards, he had spent much time thinking about what she had said. It was true she was an Uchiha. She did have the sharingan after all. But his sister? Sasuke was still having a little trouble believing her on that 'fact'. But the more he thought about what she had said, the more Sasuke began to believe Kirari.

She claimed to be his sister, and she seemed to be keeping secrets too. There was no way someone would fake being his sister. There was no reason to either. But that still left so may questions unanswered.

Why did she leave? Why hadn't Sasuke heard about her before? Why was she back now, of all times? As Sasuke walked aimlessly around the village, all these questions running through his head, he didn't realize where he was. A sudden shout brought him out of his daze. 

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Where have you been?" Naruto's shout caused Sasuke to flinch involuntarily. He reluctantly turned around to face his ever-joyful teammate. Naruto bounded up to him, and instantly started talking.

"Hey, I saw you with some really hot lady earlier! I didn't know you were into older women!" Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's comment.

"That was my sister you idiot!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, doing his best to make sure the other boy understood every word.

"Wait…I thought you didn't have a sister…" Naruto trailed off, somewhat confused by Sasuke.

"Yeah well, so did I." Sasuke snapped back, irritated by the blond's stupidity. They both stood there for a moment in silence before Naruto spoke up again.

"Well, where is she?" He asked, wanting to meet the strange new woman.

"I have no idea." Sasuke simply stated. It was true. After Kirari had left him alone standing on the path, he had no idea of where she could have gone.

"Then let's go find her!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. He started to walk off, but stopped when he noticed that Sasuke wasn't following him. "Come on Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke shrugged and followed Naruto, having noting better to do.

* * *

The two boys had been looking for almost an hour, and there was still no sign of Kirari. Sasuke had suggested giving up several times, but Naruto insisted on finding her before the day was done. They had looked everywhere they could think of, from the Hokage's office, to the academy, but no one they spoke to had seen Kirari.

As they continued walking, they approached the bridge where team seven always met. Leaning on the railing of the bridge was Kirari. She had her chin resting in her palms as she looked down at the small river.

Naruto spotted her immediately, and ran up to her, with Sasuke following cautiously behind. As they approached her, Kirari turned to face the two boys. She had an impassive look on her face.

For a moment the three stood there, staring. Then Naruto started talking.

"Hello! I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He flashed Kirari his signature grin, and waited for her to respond.

Almost instantly, Kirari's facial expression changed. Her eyes showed delight, and she smiled a true, genuine smile at the blonde. When she spoke, her voice was gentle, a tone Sasuke had not herd her use before.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san. My name is Kirari." She gave a small nod of her head as a slight bow, and smiled again.

The added respectful honorific made Naurto blush slightly, and caused Sasuke to gape at his newfound sister. Why would she show respect to the Dobe of all people? In the short time he had spent with her, Sasuke had never once guessed that she was one to be polite.

"So…" Naruto couldn't think of anything to say now that he was face to face with the strange new woman. Kirari smiled at his speechlessness, and tucked a stray srand of hair behind her ear.

"I see you're with my brother. Tell me Naruto-san, why are you here?" Kirari turned to lock her gaze at the youngest Uchiha. Her face was calm and collected again, but she kept the delighted tone in her voice.

"Oh, well, Sasuke-teme said you were his sister, and I wanted to meet you!" Naruto noticed the staring contest going on between the two Uchihas and decided that it would be best if an all out fight didn't start.

"Where are you staying?" Naruto voiced his question, and that got the attention of both Uchihas. Sasuke looked curious, while Kirari seemed to not care.

"I don't have a place to stay. I haven't made any arrangements." She stated this simply, and put it off as if nothing.

"Whaaat! No place to stay! Where will you sleep?" Naruto shouted so loud that even Kirari flinched slightly at his voice.

"It's okay Naruto-san. This has happened before. I will be fine." Kirari seemed perfectly fine with not having a place to stay, but Naruto had other ideas.

"Why don't you stay with Sasuke-teme! You lived there once before right?" Naruto thought his idea was great, but Sasuke on the other hand, had some problems with that plan.

"Dobe, what gives you the right to let people stay at MY house?" Sasuke finally spoke up after getting fed up with the hyperactive blond.

Kirari stood watching the two bicker amongst themselves. She finally had enough when they started to threaten each other. Kirari calmly stepped between the two boys, placing a hand on each of their heads, and keeping them apart.

"Hey! Nee-chan! Let go would ya!" Naruto's plea went unheard as Kirari turned to Sasuke.

"I won't impose upon you. I'll be fine." As she spoke, Kirari brought her hands to her side and turned to face Naruto. "Naruto-san, I appreciate your concern, but you needn't worry about me."

Naruto looked somewhat defeated, while Sasuke looked like he wanted to hit the blond. Naruto was about to speak up again, when the younger Uchiha spoke up.

"The dobe has a point…" Sasuke trailed off, hating the fact that he had just admitted that Naruto was right. He stood there waiting for Kirari to say something. Instead it was Naruto who spoke.

"Yeah! This way you two can get to know each other!" Naruto smiled happily at his 'genius' and looked expectantly at the two Uchihas. After a moment Kirari turned to face her younger brother.

"I don't really care about this. But a roof would be nice. Are you sure you don't mind?" Her words were well calculated, and her tone was somewhat impassive.

Sasuke let out an "Hn" and she simply nodded. Naruto pleased with his work, announced he was off to go eat ramen, and wished them farewell. Almost immediately as Naruto left, Kirari turned to walk in the direction of the Uchiha district. Sasuke followed her and they walked in silence until they came to the entrance of the Uchiha district.

"I haven't set foot in this place in twelve years." Kirari stated this seemingly to herself, but Sasuke couldn't help but hear the spite that lined her voice.

After a haughty laugh, Kirari whispered something else.

"Home sweet Hell." Having said that, she walked into the compound.

* * *

Huzzah! I finally got chapter five out, and before my self set deadline! (The 19th, by the way)

Well, I wasn't sure about parts of this, but overall I thought it was okay.

Thanks go out to Sophia Rosalie Gibbs, Air Conditioner, AkemixHanako, and MizukiUchiha12 for reviewing!

Special thanks goes out to Hoshi-neechan! (Hoshi-star) for getting me inspired, and giving me a much needed confidence boost!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. A Letter

Chapter Six: A Letter

Disclaimer: In do not own Naruto. But I do own Kirari!

* * *

Sasuke followed his sister through the entrance of the Uchiha compound. They were again silent as before. They walked through the now deserted streets, until finally coming to Sasuke's house.

He went in and was followed by Kirari. After taking their shoes off, they entered the main part of the house.

"I'll stay in my old room, if that's alright with you." She said, looking down the dark hallway. Sasuke shrugged his approval, but followed her as she walked down the hall. She came to a stop at a room near the end of the hall, and slowly brought her fingers to rest on the doorframe.

"I always hated this room, and yet here I am, going back of my own free will." She went to push the door open when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"This was your room?" His tone was accusing, and he had a scowl across his face.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Kirari looked somewhat surprised at her brother's outbirst, but quickly dismissed it. Sasuke spoke again, now his grip on Kirari's wrist had tightened.

"This was where…He…It was That Man's room." Sasuke was shaking with anger now, and he continued to tighten his grip.

"When I lived here it was my room. If someone else used it after me, I don't care." She gracefully pulled her hand from Sasuke's death grip, and opened the door.

The room inside was quite bland, and held only a bed, writing desk, and a dresser. Kirari walked into the small room, and slowly turned around to face the youngest Uchiha. He was glaring at her, and looked like he was about to pounce.

Kirari turned her attention to the writing desk along one wall. She walked up to it and let her hand rest on the flat surface. She turned to look at Sasuke and spoke.

"I think the both of us are going to get some answers tonight." She turned back to the desk, and put bother her hands under the edge of the top. She pulled up, and it came easily as if on hinges. Inside was an envelope. Kirari took out the envelope and opened it as Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him, and he walked up beside her to she what she was doing.

"I only told one person about this hiding place. It was where I kept everything I didn't want anyone to know about." She let the desktop rest in its original position, and pulled out a paper from the envelope. As she pulled it out, a small object fell to the floor, but she ignored it, and opened the paper.

Kirari held the paper in a way that prevented Sasuke from seeing it. The words on it were written in elegant script, and it was a letter to Kirari.

_Kirari,_

_At the time I am now writing this, it has been eight years, three months, two weeks and five days since you left. In your letter to me, you said that your reasons for leaving were ones not explainable by written words. _

_If you are reading this, then you are questioning my reasons for my act. Just as your reason, mine to cannot be written and understood. The last words you spoke to me have remained with me since that day._

"_There will be times when those around you wish to control you. They will want to use you for their own purposes. Those are the ones you should not trust, for they view you as nothing more than a tool. Do not let them control your life. You will regret every day of your life if you do. Live as you see fit." _

_Those were your exact words. At the time I didn't understand them completely, but as time went by, I came to realize why you said that to me. Know this. From this day onward, I shall feel no regrets._

_I believe that the item enclosed is yours to do with as you wish._

_Itachi._

Kirari stood staring at the paper she held. After a moment, she folded it back up, and placed it in her kunai pouch. She then bent down and grabbed the small object off the floor. She held it out in front of her face to get a look at it.

A small charm hung from a ribbon. The silver charm had the Uchiha symbol on it, and the dark blue ribbon looked as if it would fit around someone's neck. The instant she realized what it was, she dropped it on the floor as if it was on fire, taking a step back when it landed.

Sasuke was staring at her like she was crazy, but decided that it would be best not ask about the paper she had. He bent down and picked up what seemed to be a necklace and held it in his palm.

"What's this?" He asked, noticing the Uchiha crest in it. He looked up at his sister to see her hand around her neck, massaging it as if it were in pain. She looked back at him and brought her hand down from her neck.

"My inheritance." Kirari spat out the last word with disgust. She again began massaging her neck. "I was forced to wear that for most of my childhood. I always hated it." Kirari took a calming breath, and regained her composure.

"This place, it's always seemed like a prison to me. It's one of the reasons I left." Sasuke stared at her. She had just willingly given him personal information. It wasn't something he had expected. But it only raised another question.

"There was more than one reason?" He asked, hoping that Kirari would comply again. Instead, she simply nodded, and sat down on the bed.

"I think I'm going to sleep now. Thank you again for letting me stay here." Kirari's words seemed well practiced, and lacked full thankfulness. Sasuke knew that there was no way he would get any more information out of her, so he left her to her thoughts.

* * *

It was well past midnight and Kirari still couldn't make herself fall asleep. Her memories from so long ago were haunting her again.

_An eight-year-old girl was walking through the halls of a hospital. She came to a door, and entered. Inside was a woman, sitting up in her bed. She held a bundle of cloth that wiggeled slightly._

_The girl walked up to the woman and looked down at the small bundle, her long hair falling down from behind her. Her soft voice was barely above a whisper._

"_What's its name okaa-san?" She was still looking at the blankets wrapped up around a small figure. The voice that responded was sweet, and caring._

"_He doesn't have a name yet. What do you think we should call him?" The woman was smiling at the small girl before her, fascinated by new brother. As the girl leaned closer to see the baby's face more clearly, he opened his eyes._

_The small dark orbs gazed into the girl's bigger ones. After squirming more, the boy managed to get one of his hands out from the blanket prison. He reached up, and grabbed onto the girl's hair._

_She immediately pulled back, but not quite so forcefully, so as to not harm the baby. At this the small baby gurgled happily, and the woman suppressed a soft chuckle. Try as she might, the girl was to afraid to harm the boy to force him to let go of her hair, so she began yelling at him. _

"_Ahhh! Let go of me you weasel! Ow! That's my hair!" She continued to pull away from the baby, but only succeeded in causing him to gurgle more. This continued for another minute before the woman lightly pulled the baby boy's hand off the girl's hair. After making sure the baby was completely wrapped up again, she looked up at the girl._

_"I think I know what his name will be." She said. "He will be Itachi, because he's a little weasel." She laughed as the girl's horrified face. "Don't worry, he'll grow on you Kirari." Mikoto ruffled her daughter's hair and smiled, causing Kirari to frown._

_"Would you like to hold you're little brother?" Mikoto asked her daughter, trying to get her to smile. Kirari shrugged, and accepted the now sleeping boy. She held him close afraid of dropping something so small and fragile. Seeing his sleeping face caused her to let the smallest of smiles come to her lips. She leaned over and whispered into Itachi's ear._

_"Sleep well, little brother."_

_

* * *

_

And there you have it. Chapter Six. I answered a few questions, but not many...

I really like this chapter. It's my new favorite chapter.

Thanks goes out to Sophia Rosalie Gibbs, Hoshi-star, AkemixHanako, MizukiUchiha12, and Izzy Schiffer for reviewing.

Special thanks goes out to the snow, because it never snows where I live. Because it was snowing almost all day today,I was very inspired, and wrote this entire chapter!


	7. Meditations and Meetings

Chapter Seven: Meditation and Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Kirari!

* * *

It was early in the morning when Kirari awoke. Though she slept little the night before, she felt refreshed from her rest. After getting up, she walked out of the room and into the dark hallway. Noting that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, she walked out of the house, and into an open space. She sat down and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke woke with the sun shining in his eyes. He groggily rubbed them, and got out of his bed. He walked out of his room, and down the hallway to the room where Kirari had slept. Looking in, he saw that the room was empty.

He continued to walk through the house, until he realized that Kirair wasn't inside. Sasuke looked out the front door and saw Kirari. She was sitting on the groung, legs crossed with her eyes closed. Her breathing was completely eve, as if she was asleep, and she looked to be at peace.

Sasuke stood there staring at her for a few minutes, wondering what she was doing.

"I know you're looking at me" Said Kirari, not opening her eyes, but still addressing Sasuke. "If you don't have anything to say, please leave. You're disturbing my morning meditation."

Kirari finally opened her eyes when Sasuke still hadn't left. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Sasuke walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Why meditate?" Sasuke asked, staring into her eyes. Kirari closed them again, and let out a deep breath.

"Why train you body to be strong if you have a weak mind?" She continued to breath deeply, but otherwise sat completely still. The two Uchihas sat there for a few more minutes, until Kirari spoke again.

"If you're going to sit there, at least try meditating." She seemed somewhat annoyed, but continued to keep her calm posture. Sasuke closed his eyes, and began to breath deeply, in time with Kirari's breathing.

"Not like that." Sasuke opened his eyes to see Kirari leaning over towards him. "Breath with your heartbeat, not mine. It helps with concentration, and keeps the body aligned." Sasuke looked at her with curiosity, and voiced his question.

"How do I breath with my heartbeat?" He looked at Kirari. Surprisingly enough, she didn't seem annoyed, but rather looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Listen for your heartbeat. It's easier at first if you take your pulse. Then breath every three to four beats." Kirari brought Sasuke's hand to her neck, and pushed down so he could feel her pulse. She then began breathing deeply like before. This time, Sasuke noticed that every three beats, she would either inhale or exhale.

Kirari looked pleased when he nodded his understanding. They two closed their eyes and began breathing to their heartbeats. This continued for some time, and then Kirair spoke.

"You've got the breathing down, but now you need to go through the mental processes. This is where it gets hard." She opened her eyes again, and so did Sasuke. "Once you get your breathing down you need to focus you mind on something. It can be anything, but I suggest that it be something unimportant. A leaf, a cloud, twig. It doesn't matter. Just choose something, and focus completely on it. Once you've done that, use the focus you've attained and concentrate on you surroundings. But keep your eyes closed."

Kirari closed her eyes once again, and continued her meditation. Sasuke followed suit, doing his best to follow her directions. A few minutes later though, he was still unable to do as she said. His mind would wonder every time he tried to focus.

Sasuke opened his eyes as Kirari stood up, and dusted herself off. She looked down at him and smirked.

"Impressive for your first time. But try to not let your mind wander." She watched him as he stood up, and looked curiously at her.

"How did you know?" Sauske asked, wondering if she was telepathic. He looked into her eyes, and she turned her gaze from his.

"It was obvious." She continued to look away, but smirked lightly at his question. They stood there for a few moments until Sasuke realized something.

"I have to go train with my team." He said, wanting to leave the somewhat awkward silence. As he began to walk away, Kirari followed, looking up at the sky the entire time.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke asked, somewhat annoyed at her change in behavior. The day before she had done her best to get away from him; but now she was the one tagging along.

"I've been given free reign to go where I please. Besides, I have nothing better to do." The two Uchihas fell into a more comfortable silence as they walked to the bridge where team seven was supposed to meet.

When they finally got to the bridge, Naruto and Sakura were already there. At Kirari's and Sasuke's approach, Naruto's mood brightened, while Sakura looked somewhat confused.

"Nee-chan! Why are you here?" Naruto's question brought a small smile to Kirari's lips. Sasuke on the other hand, rolled his eyes at his blond teammate's joyous attitude.

"I decided to see what my little brother does in his spare time. I didn't know you were on his team Naruto-san." Kirari noticed that Sakura was standing off to the side, somewhat nervous looking. "I'm sorry, but I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Kirari."

Sakura looked relieved that Kirari had spoken first. The older woman had an elegance about her that could make almost anyone feel inferior.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura gave a small bow, but Kirari walked up to her and made Sakura stand up.

"Never bow to me. I'm just a woman, no more, no less." Her tone wasn't as kind as it had been with Naruto, but she didn't sound angry.

"Dye or natural?" Sakura looked up at Kirari confused.

"Excuse me?" Said Sakura, not quite sure what the elder woman had meant.

"Do you dye your hair, or is it naturally that color?" Kirari made her question clearer. Sakura looked shocked at the question, and instantly went on the offensive.

"I do not dye my hair! Why does everyone think that? And who are you to ask something so RUDE!" Sakura finished her screaming session with a sharp sigh, and looked away from Kirari.

"I didn't suppose you dye it. I was just wondering." Sakura calmed down slightly at Kirari's words, but she was still angry.

"Besides, your name fits you well." Kirari gave a small smirk when Sakura blushed at the compliment. The four were silent for a few moments before Naruto began whining.

"Awww. When is Kakashi-sensei gonna get here?" Sasuke rolled his eyes while Kirari looked somewhat intrigued.

Before Kirari could speak, there was a puff of smoke, and Kakashi appeared crouching on the edge of the bridge.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison. Sasuke stood behind them, and impassive as ever. Kirari on the other hand, raised an eyebrow curiously. Kakashi noticed her and immediately addressed her.

"Well, I thought I'd see you some time soon. Hokage-sama said you might show up." Kirari stared at the masked ninja and kept her face expressionless.

The two stood there having a staring contest of sorts while Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stood to the side, wondering about the actions of their seniors.

"So. How have you been?" Kakashi asked, keeping his voice polite. Kirari smirked slightly before responding.

"Better than when I last saw you." Kirari's smirk vanished, and she again looked forward without emotion. Before another silence could settle in, Naruto spoke.

"Sensei, you knew her?" He asked, looking between Kirari and Kakashi with excitement.

"We had a mutual acquaintance." Stated Kirari, who seemed to have become more distant at the arrival of the masked ninja. Before Naruto could ask yet another question, Kakashi spoke.

"Well, I think it's about time to start training. Naruto, Sasuke, why don't you two spar. Sakura, you can watch." As the three gennin went to do as they were told, Kakashi walked up to Kirari.

"You're going to want to watch this. Those two can really go at it." He gave a small smile behind his mask before seating himself on a branch. Kirari followed suit, interested in what her brother could do.

* * *

And there you have it. Chapter Seven. I was freaking out about characters being ooc, but I think I did okay. But I kinda set myself up for my first ever fight scene. It won't be big, but I'm a little worried about how it might turn out.

I am so happy though. I got to go skiing this weekend, so I was in a really good mood, and wanting to write. That's why I finally got this chapter done.

Thanks goes out to Sophia Rosalie Gibbs, Hoshi-star, MizukiUchiha12, and AkemixHanako for reviewing.

Special thanks goes out to Sophia R.G. because she alwasy has the right words to say to get me to post, and Hoshi-neechan for her great advice.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. Two Discussions

Chapter Eight: Two Discussions

Sasuke and Naruto stood facing each other. Simultaneously they lunged forward, beginning the fight.

Not far away, Kakashi took out a copy if Icha Icha Paradise and setteled himself comfortably on the tree branch. Kirari, who had been watching the beginning of Sasuke's and Naruto's fight, turned to look at the masked ninja.

"Icha Icha? You read that perverted old man's books?" She asked incredulously.

"Jiraiya-sama may be 'perverted' but he writes well." Kakashi didn't look up from the small orange book when he replied. The two of them looked over to the Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had surrounded Sasuek with several shadow clones, most of which were being dispelled by Sasuke, who had his sharingan activated.

"When did he first gain control of the Sharingan?" Kirari spoke with an interested tone, but kept her eyes on Sasuke.

"On a mission in the Land of the Waves a few months ago. Why do you ask?"

"He's inexperienced." Kirari turned to glare at Kakashi. "Have you even tried to help him master the sharingan?" Kirari turned her gaze back to the two boys.

"I've done the best I can. Unlike you, I was never fully trained." Kakashi continued to read his book, not noticing Kirari's stiffened posture.

"Do you have any idea what I would give to be in your place?" Kirari's voice was small, but her whisper didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. He looked up to see her looking down at the ground, a far away look in her eyes.

"You could train him. Sasuke, I mean. You'd do a better job than I ever could." Kirari quickly brought her gaze to stare somewhat hopefully at Kakashi. Almost the instant they made eye contact, Kirari looked away, her eyes hardening, and a look of regret on her face.

"Impossible. You and I both know that it could never happen." Kirari spoke with a bitter tone, and she clenched her hands in fists. "Besides, I don't plan on staying here long." Kirari seemed to have dismissed the conversation, and was again focused on the two boys sparring.

"Oh, really? You were planning on leaving so soon?" Kakashi's question seemed more joking, but Kirari caught the serious tone hidden well underneath the seemingly harmless comment.

"I never intended to stay." Kakashi looked somewhat surprised at her comment, but was cut off before he could ask a question. "I'm leaving as soon as I get the chance." Kirari turned her gaze from the two boys, to a tree some distance behind her. "And I'd rather not have to incapacitate twelve ANBU members to leave either."

Kakashi looked shocked to say the least. He had been informed that Kirari was being followed by ANBU, but he never expected that she would be tailed by twelve nins. He had sensed four of them when he had first arrived, and supposed that they were the only ones following Kirari.

"Then why did you come back?" Kakashi questioned Kirari, who still had her attention on Sasuke and Naruto.

"I wanted to check on Sasuke. I only recently found out about the massacre. And finding out that I have another brother was another incentive." Kirari gave a small sigh and turned to face Kakashi. "In and out. That was my plan. Getting stuck in this place was not something I expected."

Kiarai suddenly turned to face the two boys below them and smirked slightly. Both looked as of they were about to collapse, but they still stood, neither wanting to be the first one to fall. She gave a questioning look to Kakashi, who simply shrugged, not caring what she had planned.

The eldest Uchiha jumped down from the branch, and landed between the two boys. She turned to face Naruto and smiled slightly.

"Good job Naruto-san. You did excellent." She turned face Sasuke, who looked shocked at the compliment she had given Naruto. Kirari walked up to Sasuke, who was glaring at her slightly.

"Keep using your sharingan as a crutch, and you'll end up weak, no matter how strong you become." Kirari smirked at Sasuke's sour face, and continued speaking. "I knew a great Uchiha who spent most of his life without the sharingan." Kirari's eyes got a far away look as she looked down at Sasuke

A twelve-year-old girl walked up to a boy sitting down on the ground. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around with a start.

"_Oh! Kirari-hime, I didn't know you were there. I'll just leave." The boy started to stand up but Kirari pushed his shoulder down._

"_Obito, you don't have to leave. This is a public park." She sat down beside him and looked at the small pond in front of where they were sitting. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Kirari spoke._

"_So I heard your going out on a mission tomorrow." She looked over at Obito, whose gaze was locked on the grass in front of him. He shrugged and continued to look at the ground. "You can talk to me. I don't bite."_

_Obito looked up from the ground and smiled slightly, but had a small look of surprise on his face. "I just didn't expect you to be so nice." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head. Kirari sighed at his words shook her head._

"_I understand. I'm not one to talk all the time, so everyone thinks I'm unkind." Kirari looked away from Obito, and sighed again._

"_No! I didn't think you were mean. I just thought that…Well, you're heiress, and I don't even have the sharingan… I didn't expect you to talk to me." Obito's voice was somewhat apologetic, and he looked right at Kirari for the first time._

"_The sharingan isn't everything. You made chunin without it." Kirari looked sternly at Obito, who looked at her amazed. "You shouldn't need a Kekkei Genkai to be strong." The two sat in silence for a few moments before Obito spoke._

"_So why are you here? Don't you normally stay at the compound?" He looked over at Kirari and noticed a small smirk on her face._

"_I'm supposed to be watching my little brother." He looked over to Obito and her smirk widened. "But I managed to loose him at the ice cream stand." Obito's eyes widened. _

"_Isn't your little brother four? Something could happen to him." He started to look around, hoping to see a small child in the area. When he realized that the two of them were alone, he looked at Kirari questioningly. "Why are you watching him anyway?"_

"_This is the only chance I get to leave that god-forsaken place while not on a mission. I'll take every opportunity I find. Besides, Itachi has the bad habit of finding me when I least want him to." She said. Just as she finished speaking, a small boy appeared in front of the two Uchihas._

"_Nee-chan! You disappeared. I thought you were lost!" Itachi sat down in his sister's lap, and hugged her tightly. Kirari tried to push him off, but Itachi only held her tighter._

"_Get off of me Brat!" Itachi pouted and his eyes began to tear up. Kirari sighed harshly and stopped trying to push of the small boy. He smiled and snuggled into her arms._

"_Tell anyone about this, and you'll never live past thirteen." Kirari was glaring at Obito, who had started snickering at the antics of the two siblings beside him. _

"_I promise. Anyway, who would I tell?" Kirari looked relieved, and the two of them smiled slightly._

"_Nee-chan, will you promise never to leave me again?" Itachi looked up at his sister with imploring eyes. "I didn't like it when you were gone." _

"_I can't make any promises Itachi. But I'll always be waiting for you to find me." Kirari patted his head, and held him close to herself. _

"_Good luck on your mission tomorrow." Kirari said, talking softly._

"Thanks. Maybe when I get back, we could talk more?" Kirari nodded at Obito, and the three Uchihas sat in a comfortable silence.

Kakashi appeared beside Kirari, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She instantly tensed up, but relaxed just as fast. She turned to face him, not sure why he had appeared. When they made eye contact, twelve ANBU seemingly materialized out of nowhere. One approached Kirari.

"Lady Hokage would like to see you, Uchiha-san." Kirari furrowed her brow but said nothing. "Uchiha-san, we were ordered to take you there. Please do not make us use force." Kirari nodded her consent. The ANBU then turned to Kakashi

"The Hokage has also asked that you come with us. She has something important to discuss with the two of you." Kakashi nodded and turned to his team.

"Well, that's all the training for today. Why don't you go home and get some rest." He smiled beneath his mask, and started walking with the ANBU and Kirari towards the Hokage's office.


	9. Bonus Chapter: Crack

Bonus Chapter: Ultimate Crack

Okay, so I'm a terrible person. It's been way to long sice I updated, and Chapter nine is little more than a paragraph long...

Before I start giving you my reasons for my long update, let me say that this is not a chapter, so don't think it is. It is crack. Pure, OOC crack. Try taking a geometry quiz when this is all you can think of... Very hard.

So my reasons for taking so long to update... 1)School 2)A story I wrote for my friend's birthday. (My Day With Sasuke Uchiha. Please go check it out!) 3)Orchestra (This girl cracked my cello. $500 to fix it. I was soo angry.)

But the most important reason as to why I'm taking so long would be that I'm finally getting off my lazy bum and working! (Well, not actually work...) If you know me well at all, the you'd know that my goal in life is to become and author, because I love to write. I finally figured that it was about time for me to actually start writing a book, rather than say "I'll do it one day!" So I'm now in the process of writing my first ever novel. (You know, the kind of story that DOESN'T need a disclaimer at the beginnign of each chapter?) My "Editor" (She just a fried with great grammar) is keeping me on this. She's making me write, and keeping me from stopping halfway through.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm still working on this, I just have other things to focus on. So because I love my raving reviewers (all four of you! -) I'm giving you my first try at crack. It seems very crack-ish if I do say so myself!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Kirari let out a sigh, seeing her brother dismiss yet another girl from his presence, and quite rudely too. She had expected him to have a few admirers, seeing as he had inherited the signature Uchiha looks, but she never expected him to have almost the entire female population at his feet, begging for love. A thought hit Kirari, and she walked up to her youngest brother. 

"Sasuke, I have a question for you." Kirari said, looking intently down at him. He nodded, somewhat confused as to why his sister was talking to him. Hadn't she refused to speak to him after he had insulted Naruto? "Are you gay?"

Sasuke could feel his jaw drop at the question. Quite a few people had questioned his orientation before, but the last person he expected to ask him that was Kirari. Before he had a chance to tell her the truth, she spoke again.

"Because if you are, I still love you. No matter what your choices may be." She gave Sasuke a small smile and waited for his reply.

"I am strait. I like girls. End of story." Sasuke looked like he was about to hit Kirari. She on the other hand, looked more serious than before.

"Well then. I have something to teach you." Sasuke's eyes brightened at the thought of Kirari teaching him. She had been to faraway countries, and would probably teach him some useful jutsu that wasn't known in Konoha. "It's about time you learned about girls."

Sasuke was completely shocked for the second time in less than a minute. Girls? Sure he knew that reviving the Uchiha clan would involve a girl, but that wasn't his main focus at the moment. Right now, his main focus was becoming stronger; he didn't need to learn about girls. Sasuke voiced his mind.

"I don't need to learn about girls." He looked stubborn when he spoke, but Kirari grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off into a secluded area. She looked right at Sasuke and spoke sternly.

"If you ever plan on getting married and having kids, you'd best start practicing now." She gave him a meaningful stare, but he still protested.

"Why do I need to learn about girls?" Sasuke knew the chances of escaping from his sister were slim, so he was doing the best he could to put off the 'lesson'.

"Because, unlike you, I would have to get pregnant in order to revive the clan, and I don't feel like popping out babies like there's no tomorrow. Now, take notes!" Kirari pulled a notepad seemingly out of nowhere, and handed it over to Sasuke.

"Okay, there are two very important things you need to know about girls. Rule One is that a girl is always right." Kirari glared at Sasuke, who reluctantly began writing down what she had said.

"Good. Rule Two is, if a girl is ever wrong, see rule one." Kirari smirked happily, while Sasuke gave her an I-can't-believe-that-you-stole-some-saying-and-expect-me-to-believe-you-thought-it-up-look. After Kirari cracked her knuckles and stared Sasuke down, he wrote what she had said.

"Anything else I need to know?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Whether or not Kirari knew he was using sarcasm, Sasuke didn't know, because she immediately began telling him the "Do's and Don'ts" of girls. What followed was a three hour-long lecture on the mannerisms, behaviors and emotions of the finer gender.

When Kirari had finally finished, she was smiling at Sasukeas if she had made the world a better place. Sasuke was suffering from a major writer's cramp, having written over ten thousand pages of notes on women. As Sasuke massaged his hand, he decided to wait a good long time before even thinking about girls. They were far to complicated to even try to comprehend.

Suddenly, Naruto came bounding up to Sasuke, and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Kirari! Will you go on a date with me?" He smiled brigthly, giving her the cutest look he could muster. Kirari looked down at the boy and ruffeled his hair.

"Sorry Naruto, but my heart belongs to another! And you're twelve years my junior. I'd be classified as a pedophile!" Naruto looked disappointed, and Sasuke was foaming at the mouth with his eye twitching, his mind was overloaded with everything that had happened to him in one day.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Asked Naruto, curious as to who had captured the Eldest Uchiha's heart. She turned around and glomed Kakashi, who appeared out of nowhere, very much like Kirari's notepad from earlier.

"Kakashiiiiiiiii! I love you! Even though the only reason I know you is because you were a jerk to one of my only relatives who treated me like a person! Marry me and make Uchiha babies!" (At this point in time, I would like to let you know that Sasuke has died due to shock, and will no longer appear in the story)

And so Kirari and Kakashi went off, got married, had nine kids, and retired in and old cottage on a mountain.

Fin.

* * *

Okay, the thing with Kakashi comes from AkemixHanako who gave me a "wink-wink" after chapter seven. I never intended for the two to be a pairing, and I still don't, but I found the idea funny.

The thing with Naruto came from the fact that in my story, Kirari is especially nice to the blond (if you haven't already noticed yet) I kinda thought that that could be misinterpreted, and got a laugh out of that.

Why is Sakura/Itachi not in this? They weren't the ones causing me to have trouble find the surface area and volume of a right hexagonal prism. They get let off for now.


	10. Where Her Loyalties Lie

* * *

Chapter Nine: Where Her Loyalties Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Kirari!

_The five-year-old boy stood inside the house, watching the scene before him unfold with innocent eyes. Two people stood facing each other by the wall of the Uchiha compound. His sister was standing there, glaring up at their father. He was looking down at her, obviously angered by her unwillingness to do as he said._

"_You will take the mission. It is for-" he was cut off by her sharp tone._

"_The betterment of the clan. I've told you before, I'll tell you again. I don't care!" She was shaking with anger, her fists clenched at her sides. "You can't control me." Her father stood there, shocked for a moment at her rebellious outburst._

_There was a sharp snapping sound, and the young boy's eyes hardened. The man, that wasn't his father anymore, had slapped her. She stood absolutely still, her eyes wide in shock. _

"_You will do as I say." His tone brought shivers to the small boy's spine. The boy couldn't believe what he had just seen. Kirari looked right back up at her father and smirked. Faster than any of them could see, she pulled out a kunai from the pouch on her leg, and held it in front of her face._

"_I don't think you quite understand Fugaku. You can't control _me_." Before her father could act, she rammed the kunai into the wall, directly in the center of an Uchiha crest. She turned and walked away, leaving a scowling Fugaku standing by himself._

"Kirari." Tsunade's voice brought Kirari back to reality. She looked around the circular office. Only four people including herself were in it.

"Yes?" She said, not looking at the Hokage. Tsunade let out a heavy sigh before speaking.

"I was asking you what you thought of the situation. Your input would be appreciated." She was glaring at Kirari now, and waiting for a response. Kirari looked over at the Hokage with a blank face.

"You want my honest opinion?" Kirari leaned against the wall, but continued to look at Tsunade. "You're about to be attacked by Sound, most of your forces are either gone or injured, and you're still recovering from the last attack. What do you expect me to say, that I think you'll be able to pull through?"

Kirari let out a solemn laugh. "You might as well give up. The chances of this place standing by the time the fight is over are slim to none."

"Good to hear you think we can make it." Kakashi's sarcasm did nothing to brighten the atmosphere in the room.

"That's not our only problem. I've just learned that two Akatsuki members have been sighted heading towards the village." Jiraiya spoke from his corner of the room, looking from Kirari to Tsunade. "And Tsunade-hime, you still haven't told me who she is." Tsunade sighed and spoke.

"Kirari Uchiha, former Uchiha heiress. I'm sure you know of her." She gave Jiraiya a look that told him not to push the questioning any farther.

The four stood in silence for a moment, and then Tsunade spoke. Kirari looked out the large windows, disinterest clear on her face. After a moment, she turned to Tsunade.

"Either tell me why I'm here, or let me leave. I'm of no use to you."

"Actually, you are of use to us." This time it was Jiraiya who spoke. "I'm sure you're well aquainted with one of the Akatsuki heading this way." Kirari's eyes narrowed as Jiraiya continued. "Does the name Itachi Uchiha ring a bell?"

"Enough!' Tsunade yelled. She locked her gaze with Jiraiya and glared. "I want you to leave. Kakashi too. I want to speak with Kirari alone." Both the males looked displeased with what Tsunade had said, but obeyed her orders anyway. When the door clicked shut, Tsunade began ruffling through a stack of paper on her desk.

Kirari stood facing the door, her glare full of enough hate to actually burn it down.

"You know…" said Tsunade, "Glaring at him through the door won't work. And if you attack him you'll be locked up. Besides, I need to ask you something.

Kirari rolled her eyes, but inclined her head towards Tsunade to let her know that she would listen.

"I've been looking through your records, but I haven't found anything important. Some mission reports, and a few medical records from the hospital. But it seems that there should be more. Do you have any idea where the rest could be?"

Tsunade leaned forward, placing her chin on her hands. Kirari leaned back against the wall again.

"Uchiha compound. They didn't want my records to be accessible to just anyone. You're lucky to have found those. You're going to have to search the record files in the compound if you want to know more about me." Kirari closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

Tsunade scowled. She was glad that Kirari's records were intact. The woman was an enigma who refused to provide answers. But the hokage also knew that searching the records in the Uchiha compound would not be easy. She would have to send a team right away if she was to get the information she was looking for before the attack.

"Kirari?" Tsunade questioned. Her only response was another inclination of her head. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

Kirari's head snapped up, and her eyes widened in shock. She quickly regained her composure, and walked up to Tsunade's desk.

"My loyalties lie with two people, and two people only. Who they are is none of your business, and I will not answer any more of your questions." Kirari turned swiftly, and walked out of Tsunade's office. She turned right as she was about to close the door and spoke softly. "I'll be around. Make sure that next time you send for me, the ANBU will know that if I don't want to come, I'm not coming." With that, Kirari closed the door an dwalked down the hallway, not noticing that Kakashi and Jiraiya were standing very close to the door.

She stood there, looking at the blond man in front of her. He looked down at her, a serious expression on his face. It was a simple question, one she should have been able to answer instantly. But she couldn't.

"_Well?" He said, his voice cutting like a knife through the silence. She winced unintentionally. Why was answering the question so hard for her? He was the Hokage, and she was a ninja. Questions were supposed to be answered immediately._

"_I'll ask again Kirari. Where do your loyalties lie?" _

"_I…" The words caught in her throat. She hung her head in shame. She had never been this vulnerable before. "I don't know…" Her body began to tremble as tears welled up in her eyes. "I just don't know!" She felt two arms reach around and pull her to the older man. She gasped at the action, but didn't pull away like her instincts told her to. A hand massaged her back and her trembling slowly died away. He pulled away from her and she looked into his bright blue eyes._

"_It's okay. You're going to be fine. Just calm down and I'll take you home." Kirari could only nod and wipe her tears away. When she had finally calmed she looked over the edge of the bridge into the water below. The light of the moon reflecting on the water seemed to cause her reflection to multiply into several Kirari's. All of them shaking as the girl on the bridge had only moments before._

Wow, it's been FOREVER since I updated. I feel proud. This chapter was being especially mean to me. And the beast called writers block kept eating my thoughts...

So about this chapter. The second flashback, was originally at the beginning, and not as long. The first flashback was originally not written, and only added because I figured out that I really like writing in italics. You might notice that my flashbacks are better written (in my opinion) than the story. That's because I prefer to write in italics. I think I have a probem..._Italics, YAY!!_

And my friend MizukiUchiha12 made a fanart!! It's of Kirari and Kakashi from my crack chapterI love Kakashi's face! So if you want to check it out go look u her name (as perviously stated) in deviantart. It's called "Make Uchiha Babies With Me!" On the topic of deviantart... I have one. Same name as this... Selene98. Heck, I have an account for just about everything under the name Selene98, so go ahead and look me up. I bet you'll find me somewhere!!

And an FYI... I shouldn't have been writing this. I SHOULD have been writing my script for script frenzy, but I felt like procratinating. So somepne go check out my profile on scriptfrenzt (dot) com. I've got a sample of my script there. Again, Selene98...

Anyway, I need to thank my reviewers...AkemixHanako(I'll message you with my Akatsuki's info when I stop being lazy...sigh...) SophiaRosalieGibbs, MizukiUchiha12, and Diablo's Heir(you changed your name... it confused me until I figured out it was you...)

So please review... And if anyone can think of a good summary, please, tell me. I hate the one I have...


	11. More than One Me

* * *

Chapter Ten: More Than One Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But I do own Kirari!

* * *

Tsunade knew that Kirari had been right. The chances of Konoha making it through another attack were slim. But they could try. Tsunade looked up when a member of ANBU appeared in front of her desk.

"Yes?" Tsunade questioned.

"Tsunade-sama," The ANBU replied, "During the search of the Uchiha compund, we were able to find the file you requested. As ordered, it hasn't been opened. Would you like me to go get the Uchiha?" The ANBU placed the large file on Tsunade's desk. She stared with amazement. She had expected that it would take at least two days to find the file, the way the Uchihas kept their secrets. But there it was, ready to be opened.

"No, there's no need to get Kirari. That will be all."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Just as the ANBU was about to disappear, Tsunade spoke.

"No, there's one more thing. Give Kirari a message. Tell her that I expect her to stick around long enough for the victory celebration. And tell her guards that they are relieved of duty. We don't need to watch her anymore." Tsunade smirked as the ANBU agreed and disappeared. She had just killed three birds with one stone. Quite an accomplishment, at least to Tsunade. By telling an ANBU that Tsunade expected a victory, she had raised the spirit of many who expected defeat. Not only that, but she had gained several more fighters by allowing Kirari to roam without a watch. And with any luck, she had gained some of Kirari's trust. If only a small bit.

* * *

Kirari leaned against the railing of the bridge. She smirked inwardly. Her ANBU guards had just left, leaving her alone for the first time since she woke up in the hospital.

She unconsciously pulled out a thin silver chain from around her neck. Her shirt always concealed it, so no one knew it was there. She fingered the silver ring dangling at the edge.

Sensing another presence, she put the chain back down her shirt. Kirari turned to see none other than Kakashi. She sighed, but turned back to staring at the water under the bridge.

"This was where you first met him, correct?" Kakashi's question was casual, as if talking to an old friend.

"Yes, it was." Kirari continues to gaze into the water.

"He'd have wanted you to move on. You told me so yourself." Kakashi stood by Kirari, also looking into the water.

"I know. And I have. I just felt like I had to come here again. To remember one more time." Kirari's voice was softer than usual, but still held her authoritative tone.

_A nine year old Kirari is walking across a bridge. She is looking at the ground, not paying attention to anything. A boy run directly at her, looking back and yelling._

"_You can't get me! I'm going to be a great ninja one day! There's no way someone like you could catch me." He smiles and laughs. Without seeing Kirari, he runs right into her. She looks up at him, and glares. He smiles brightly at her._

"_Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. I guess I should watch where I'm going. By the way, I'm Takashi!" Takashi smiles even brighter, and Kirari scowls. She goes to walk past him, but he grabs her arm._

"_Hey look, I said I was sorry. It's polite to give your name when someone else gives yo theirs." Takashi is no longer smiling, but giving her a serious look._

"_Kirari Uchiha. Now let go of my arm." Kirari is seething, and Takashi just looks shocked._

"_You mean to tell me that you're Kirari Uchiha? The girl that just made jounin" He stared at her in disbelief. "That's impossible."_

_Kirari looked like she was about to slap the boy. "Oh really? Why is that?" _

"_Well, first of all, I ran into you. You didn't even stop me! What kind of jounin can't stop an academy student? And if you were an Uchiha, you would have killed me on the spot, not even waiting for an apology. So it's obvious that you are not Kirari Uchiha!" He smiled at Kirari again._

_Kirari stood there, expressionless. The boy perplexed her, that was for sure. He brought his hand to his chin, and gave he appearance as if he were in deep thought._

"_But you do have the trademark face. You know, without expressions and stuff. It's possible that you are Kirari, and that your genius that everyone talks about has helped you overcome the pride, and you were too busy thinking about jounin things to notice me. Yeah, that makes sense! So you are Kirari Uchiha! Nice to meet you Kirari."_

"_Do you know that half of the words that come out of your mouth are pure idiocy?" Kirari continued to stare at Takashi. At her words he crossed his arms and his face contorted into a look of hurt._

"_Why Kirari! How could you say such a thing? I am at the top of my class, and you go about calling me an idiot? Shame on you!" Takashi looked away, pretending to be hurt at her words._

"_But the other half of what you say. It makes perfect sense. If you filter out the stupid that is." Kirari smirked as Takashi turned around to stare at her, astounded._

"_A joke! The Kirari Uchiha just made a joke! Impossible! Or is it…" Takashi feigned though again, while Kirari smiled at him. He turned back to her and smailed back at her._

"_Well, seeing as it can't be helped, we're just going to have to be friends!" Kirari smiled brighter than she ever had before. This Takashi had an infectious smile. That was for sure._

* * *

Three days. It had been three days since the oncoming attack from sound had been announced. And all the ninja were preparing for the worst. Many had been called back from missions, but there were some who wouldn't be able to make it in time. And The attack was today. Naruto paced around the bridge where team seven met. Kakashi had met them there earlier. He had given them instructions on what to do during the fight.

Naruto hadn't paid attention. He had been too busy staring at Kirari. She had disappeared over that three day time span. Not even Tsunade knew where she had gone. Now the blond couldn't help but stare at her. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, tied with a navy ribbion. But what caught him the most off guard was that she had a Konoha headband tied across her forehead, like many other ninjas.

"Nee-chan! Are you going to fight with us? Naruto shouted when Kakashi finished speaking.

Kirari turned to him and smirked. "I think that things might get interesting. I haven't had a good fight in oh…" Kirari looks thoughtful for a moment before continuing." Three years. And even then, I was trying to get away alive, so I don't think that really counts. Besides," Kirari's voice hardened. "I have a feeling that I'm going to be needed."

Kakashi looked over at the woman surprised. "So you'll be fighting with us then. Tsunade-sama said that you were going to sit this one out."

Kirari smirked, and with that, walked off, not looking back.

* * *

Kakashi stood overlooking the battleground. The dead bodies of oto-nin were scattered around the ground. He smiled beneath his mask. What everyone had expected to be a huge battle with the odds aginst them had turned out to be nothing more than fifty ninjas, and weak ones at that. Apparently the ANBU who had given Tsunade her information was mistaken. Kakashi had a feeling that whoever it was wasn't going to be able to walk for the next few months after Tsunade got a hold of them.

* * *

Tsunade swore. She knew that there was something about Kirari, something that made her far more than a runaway. More than any other ninja, or was she less? After reading Kirari's file from the Uchiha compound, Tsunade wished she had never let Kirari out of her sight. She was dangerous, and there wasn't anything that could be done about it.

And now Tsunade was busy healing the wounded. There was no time for her to find Kirari, no time to stop what could happen at any moment. Tsunade knew that if Kirari was not found soon, things would probably turn ugly.

"Tsunade-sama!" An ANBU appeared at her side. She only nodded as she continued to heal a nasty gash on a ninja's arm.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto have disappeared. They were heading back to the hospital, but we heard news of Kirari-san and they ran off. We weren't able to get them."

Tsunade scowled. She had a bad feeling. Thins were not going to get easier from here.

* * *

Sasuke was running at full speed. He still couldn't believe what he had heard. Itachi was in the village. While most of the Konoha shinobi had been busy dealing with sound-nins, two members of Akatsuki had slipped through the village's defenses and were currently being pursued by several ANBU teams.

Behind him, Sasuke heard a low curse, and looked to see Naruto dealing with a large gash on his arm while following closely behind the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke dismissed his teammate's injury, knowing that he would recover quickly. He turned his attention back to what lie ahead of him, preparing himself for the imminent fight between brothers.

As the two continued to jump through the trees, Sasuke considered the whereabouts of Kirari. She had seemingly disappeared halfway through the battle. Sasuke again let the thought go. He needed to focus, not get sidetracked by someone who he just met.

Sasuke sped up, hoping that he would finally have his chance for revenge. The noises of battle slowly died away, but Sasuke could still tell that whoever was ahead hadn't left yet. After a few more minutes, Sasuke caught sight of a clearing just ahead of him. He halted on the edge, and Naruto landed silently beside him.

What Sasuke saw in the middle of the clearing wasn't at all what he expected. Kirari stood at the center of the small space, a single kunai in her hand. All around her were the marred bodies of sound ninjas mutilated almost to the point where they were unrecognizable. The stench of blood in the air was so thick, Sasuke could taste it as he breathed in. the entire field was covered in blood, only a small circle of ground around Kirari remained untouched.

What was more frightening was Kirari herself. She held her kunai in front of her face as if fascinated by the blood-covered object. She turned it around, so that it caught the sun's rays and gleamed dark crimson. Her Sharingan was activated, and Sasuke noticed that although the battlefield was one of the bloodiest he had ever seen, she didn't have a drop of blood on her.

Naruto was about to leap over to the woman when Sasuke grabbed his uninjured arm to stop him. Sasuke knew that something wasn't right. As the two stood there looking down on the devastation below them, they heard a low voice speaking.

"It's to bad you all had to die so soon. I was looking forward to making you scream." Kirari's voice sounded sadistic, and she let out a low laugh that caused both Sasuke and Naruto to shudder. This was not the Kirari that they knew.

A lone figure emerged from the shadows, his features becoming visible. The eldest of the Uchiha brothers looked strait at Kirari, who had slowly turned her attention from the bloody kunai to Itachi. Sasuke was about to jump down to the ground when Naruto stopped him.

"Leave." Itachi was still looking directly at Kiarai. She was now staring right back at him. She gave a small laugh before responding.

"You think I'd leave easily. You are sadly mistaken." Kirari grinned wickedly and began laughing again, this time louder and more bone chilling than before. "I've been gone far too long to pass up an opportunity like this."

The two stood staring at each other before Itachi spoke again. "You are not welcome, nor wanted. Leave." Kirari let out another vicious laugh before speaking again.

"I think it's about time you learned your place in life, Little Boy." Kirari brought the kunai she was holding into a position suitable for fighting and smirked. "Get ready to scream."

In an instant, Kirari and Itachi lunged at each other, almost to fast for the eye to see. When they collided, Kirari's kunai was lodged in Itachi's right arm, which was extended, his hand around her neck.

"Foolish mistake, Kimi. Think before you act." With that Kirai's eyes widened, and she pushed the Kunai hard into Itachi's arm. He seemed to not notice, and activated the magenyeko sharingan. In an instant Kirari became limp, and she slumped towards Itachi. He held her body up, and in another moment, she was standing up by herself, a dazed look in her eyes.

When she made eye contact with Itachi again, Kirari looked extremely happy.

"Weasel-chan!" She screamed, before tackling him, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and her legs encircled his waist. Kirari was face to face with Itachi, who seemed to have become even angrier, if possible. She giggled like a schoolgirl before speaking again.

"I've missed you so much! You have no idea how boring life is without you around. And you've gotten so tall! I can't believe you're taller than me." Kirari giggled again, and turned around to face Sasuke and Naruto who were staring at the confusing scene below them. The two had no idea what had just happened.

"Sasu-chan! Naru-kun! What are you doing here?" Kirari's eyes glistened with delight, and she waved at the two shocked boys. She hopped off Itachi, and suddenly caught sight of her surroundings. Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip, a look of worry crossing her eyes.

"Weasel-chan, did she do this?" Kirari's voice was small and timid, like a small child questioning their parents. She let out a small whimper when Itachi gave a curt nod, and hung her head in shame.

"We tried, really. But it was harder than before. And K has been through a lot lately. Too many memories causing turmoil…" She looked brightly up at Itachi again and smiled slightly. "I guess it's time for me to leave. Those two can take K back." Kirari gave a small smile before she closed her eyes. Her body went limp, and she fell to the ground in a heap.

At the exact moment her body hit the ground Itachi was gone. Sasuke and Naruto stood staring at the scene before them. Neither had any idea of what was going on, but both knew that they needed to get back as soon as possible. There were questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing?" Tsunade's scream could be heard through the door of the hospital room, but it didn't matter. The only people in the hallway would find out eventually.

"I didn't think it was relevant." Kirari stood at the window resting her elbows on the sill, leaning with her forehead pressed against the glass.

"You didn't think it was relevant? What on earth possessed you to believe that the fact that you have a severe mental illness wasn't at all relevant?" The moment the words left Tsunade's mouth, three people sitting in the hallway had three very different reactions. For Kakashi it was realization. He suddenly had an explanation for her behavior when they were younger. For Sasuke it was shock, just shock. He had never expected that, not at all. Naruto on the other hand stood up, and burst through the door into the room, staring at Kirari.

Tsunade looked like she was about to strangle the boy, but then turned her attention back to the Uchiha. "You should have told someone. We could have helped you." Kirari scoffed.

"And get myself locked up for being mental? I think not. They tried that once. Besides, I have it under control." It was Tsunade's turn to scoff.

"You call having one of…them kill over twenty people under control?" Tsunade was fuming, while Kirari still remained calm.

"Nee-chan, what are you talking about! You don't look sick to me." Naruto spoke up, still confused about what exactly was wrong with Kirari.

Kirari turned from the window and faced Naruto. She gave him a small smile, and began talking in a soft voice.

"I have what's known as Dissociative Identity Disorder." Naruto still looked confused so she went on. "Let me put it this way. I have more than one Me living in my head."

Oh...Mah...Goodness... I just wrote my longest chapter ever. It was originally supposed to be divided into two chapters, but I couldn't figure out how to do it...(and it felt way to short)

And I've just let the cat out of the proverbial bag. I feel as if something bad is about to happen to my story. ehhh... I have no idea what else to say about that.

I'll be at State Latin Convention Friday through /sunday afternoon, so I hope to come back to nice reviews. That would be cool.

Thanks go out to Diablo's Heir, AkemixHanako, MizukiUchiha12, and Hoshi-star for reviewing.

With any luck, I haven't killed this fic, and you'll be back for more. Please review!


	12. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Eleven: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But I do own Kirari! (Just out of curiosity... Will I get in trouble if I don't include the disclaimer, or is it just something that everyone thinks they need but is actually unnessecary? This is a fanfiction website after all...)

"But how is there more than one you?" Naruto asked, still unsure about what exactly Kirari had meant by her words. "It just doesn't seem possible!"

Kirari's small smile vanished, and her features hardened. "I wasn't born like this. It happened over time." Naruto still had a puzzled look on his face.

"Then how did you get it?" This time it was Sasuke who spoke. He and Kakashi had entered the room, and were now attentively awaiting her answer.

"The causes of DID are pretty loose. I'm not even sure exactly what caused me to be this way. Though they suspected extreme mental and physical stress, and insufficient childhood nurturing." Sasuke stared. His sister had just said that their parents hadn't cared about her.

Tsunade let out a sigh. "Why didn't you try to get help?"

Kirari turned to glare at Tsunade. "DID isn't something you treat with medicine! There's nothing you can do for me that will help. I'm better off trying to control it on my own."

"So that's why you were meditating?" Sasuke asked, having been silent until now.

"Yes, it helps me deal with everything, and everyone, going on in my head." Kirari brought her hands to her head, and began massaging her temples.

"So how long have you known about this?" It was Tsunade who had posed the question.

"I was officially diagnosed at eleven, but I've had the symptoms since I was nine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere quiet and think. I'll be back tomorrow." Before anyone could stop her, Kirari walked out the door, and down the hall, disappearing from view. The four stood in silence, still contemplating the news they had received.

"So, does this mean that she's crazy?" Naruto looked around, only to see the others giving him incredulous looks.

* * *

A lone figure sat on a rock in the middle of a small clearing. The absence of the moon left the figure in complete shadows. Kirari placed her hand on a tree at the edge of the clearing, as if unsure if she should continue.

"I thought you might be here." Kirari spoke, and walked towards the figure. When it didn't move she went and sat down at their back. "It's been a long time Itachi."

"Twelve years actually." Itachi spoke, not moving from his position.

"You've been counting?" Kirari seemed more amused than anything, and she gazed up at the stars, pulling her knees to her chest. "Time flies…"

"So who is he?"

"How did you know?" Kirari sounded surprised.

"You were only like this whenever you'd spent time with him. And seeing as he is now dead, I can only suppose you've found another."

"You always were perceptive."

"And you're-"

"I know."

"How long?"

"Two and a half months. Give or take a few weeks."

"What about Madara. Surely he's confronted you by now?"

"I bumped into him three years after I left. Literally."

_A sixteen year old girl stood alone in the doorway of the small restaurant. She looked around and let out a sigh._

"_Too many windows, but it'll have to do." She muttered to herself, walking over to a dimly lit section of the room. As she waked a man stood up from his table. She bumped into him, and quickly began apologizing._

"_Oh, I'm sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going!" She tried to push past him, but his hand rested on her shoulder._

"_I think it's quite alright. After all…Kirari…I've been looking for you for quite some time." Kirari stiffened at his words, and she looked up to glare at him._

"_Who are you, and how do you know me?" She continued to glare at him, while she reached for a weapon. _

"_Now don't get too jumpy. I've got something I need to talk to you about. Why don't we talk over lunch?" The man gripped her shoulder tightly, and led her over to the shaded area of the room._

_As he pushed her into a seat, he knelt down and whispered into her ear. _

"_My name is Madara Uchiha, and I have much to tell you."_

The two sat silently, still not facing each other.

"So, Magenyeko… Who'd you kill?" Kirari asked, leaning back so her back rested against Itachi's.

"Shisui."

"Interesting taste in friends, if I say so myself."

"I never questioned your taste in friends."

"You were also five." Kirari seemed to be scolding Itachi more than talking. "But you shouldn't have used it. I don't want you going blind over my well being."

"It was the most effective way to dispatch her. Would you rather I broke your arm in eight places?"

Kirari chuckled lightly before responding. "No I rather like my arms. But I didn't think you'd be able to break my arm, you always were a softie around me."

Kirari sighed and stood up, yawning as she stretched.

"You might want to leave soon. I'm pretty sure they've sent an ANBU team after me, and you know that things get complicated when ANBU gets involved." Itachi also stood up, and they faced each other for the first time.

"You cut your hair." Itachi's hand reached out to grab a lock of hair hanging by her face. He rubbed the strand between his fingers. Kirari brought her hand to his, and slowly pushed it away. Her voice was soft when she spoke.

"And you grew yours. I told you Itachi, don't be like me. You'll only cause yourself more pain." Kirari turned around and looked up at the sky and began walking away.

_"Nee-chan! Where are you going?" The small five year old was running to catch up with the thirteen year old girl whose strides were far longer._

_"It's nothing for you to worry about Itachi. Go back to bed. You should stop following me everywhere I go." She continued walking, not looking back._

_"But I want to be just like you Ki-chan! You're pretty, and smart, and strong! Are you going on a mission? Is that why you have your backpack?" Itachi finally caught up to Kirari, and grabbed her hand. Kirari looked up at the sky and pulled her hand away from Itachi's smaller one._

_"I said go back Itachi. And you could call it a mission." Kirari's voice began to shake, and her pace slowed._

_"Nee-chan, why do you always look at the sky?" Itachi's hand found the girl's again, but this time she didn't pull away._

_"Look to the ground, and you're weak. Look around, and you're stupid. Meet their eyes, and you're telling them they are your equal. Look to the sky, and they know you have ambition." Kirari finally looked down, and Itachi saw a sight he never expected. His elder sister's eyes were filled with tears._

_She knelt down, and pulled her brother into a hug. While he tried to push away, not used to this sort of behavior from his sister, she only held him tighter. Kirari spoke softer than before, her voice barely audible._

_"Please, go home now Itachi." He nodded, and she let go of him. Kirari's hands were on both of his shoulders. She met his eyes, and wiped away her tears with her shoulder._

_"There will be times when those around you wish to control you. They will want to use you for their own purposes. Those are the ones you should not trust, for they view you as nothing more than a tool. Do not let them control your life. You will regret every day of your life if you do. Live as you see fit."_

_Kirari squeezed Itachi's shoulders slightly before standing and turning from him. She began walking away, leaving the small boy alone in the street. As she disappeared from his view, Itachi felt something wet on his face. He looked up to the sky to meet another raindrop falling onto his face. And just out of view, the tears streaming down Kirari was thankful. For the rain would wash away more than her tracks that night._

This took longer than I would have liked, but I got it out sooner than expected. This might be my new faveorite chapter... The last flashback wasn't even planned. It just kinda happened.

There will probably be only one or two more chapters... Then it's sequal time. I've also finished the first chapter of the prequal "Becoming Madness". But haven't posted it. I will sometime areound the last chapter.

Thanks go out to Diablo's Heir, MizukiUchiha12, and AkemixHanako for reviewing!!


	13. Harder The Second Time

Chapter Twelve: Harder Second Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Kirari.

* * *

Every ninja knew that being able to track someone was one of the basic skills that any good jounin could do. And members of ANBU should have been able to track someone with ease. So not being able to find someone in the entirety of Konoha was something to be ashamed of, especially for one of the best ANBU teams.

And while they scoured the village, trying their best to find their charge, said person was in the last place anyone expected. Kirari was sitting inside a small ramen bar, said to have the best ramen in the world. Beside her were her youngest brother and his "best friend".

"So, where'd you go yesterday? Baa-chan said they couldn't find you anywhere!" Naruto asked, after slurping down his second bowl of ramen.

"I wanted a little privacy." Kirari shrugged, before taking a small bite of her ramen. She put her chopsticks down and sighed.

"What's wrong nee-chan?" Naruto questioned. Ichiraku ramen wasn't something you just set aside. Naruto knew that everyone who tried it liked it, so why had Kirari stopped eating?

Kirari gave Naruto a small smile, and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I've just been thinking about where I'm going to go once I leave Konoha." Both boys turned to Kirari, gaping at her.

"You're leaving? But you just got here! Why would you leave?" Naruto stood up as he spoke, his arms waving around frantically. The blond had come to view Kirari as one of his precious people, and he didn't want her to leave just a few days after he arrived.

"Calm down Naruto-san. I never wanted anyone to know that I came here. I just wanted to see Sasuke. I left before he was born, so when I heard about my second younger brother, I came." Naruto sat down, but he still had the same fiery passion in his eyes. He crossed his arms while looking at Kirari.

"But you should stay! You can become a Konoha ninja again." Kirari smiled at Naruto again, but shook her head.

"The thing is, I don't want to become a Konoha ninja again. I like being able to travel as I please and not taking orders from anyone."

Finally, Sasuke spoke. "They won't let you leave. You'll be considered a missing-nin. You'll be hunted for the rest of your life." He was now staring at Kirari, a look much like Naruto's in his eyes.

"I understand that you want me to stay, but I have other things I need to do. And Tsunade already knows I'm going to be leaving. I cleared it with her this morning. I plan to be gone by sunset." They were still staring at her when she stood up and began walking out of the small ramen bar. She turned around and smirked at the two.

"But that doesn't mean I won't be back. Naruto-san, next time I see you, you better be Hokage." And with that, she walked out, leaving the two sitting alone in the ramen bar.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped up and threw his hands in the air. "Aww man! She left us with her bill!"

"Actually, Naruto-kun, she paid for her meal in full before you got here. That was her third bowl. And she also left enough for both of your meals." Naruto stood wide eyed, surprised that Kirari had preformed such an act of kindness.

_"So you're going all the way to Konoha for the chunin exams?" The two men talking at the bar were quite boisterous, having downed a level of alcohol that many would consider extreme. Their words were slurred, and the fact that they understood each other was astounding._

_Three seats down, Kirari took a seat and took out a scroll and pen, and began writing. The bartender came over and smiled._

_"What can I get a pretty lady like youself?" Kirari looked up from the paper._

_"Just water please. And I'm not interested." The bartender's smile faltered slightly, but he nodded and went to go get her a glass of water._

_"Yeah. That Uchiha prodigy…Sasuke, or whatever he's called. He's supposed to be fighting in the finals. I wanna see if he's as good as they say."_

_Kirari looked up from her writing, and stared at the two drunks. She had done her best to avoid hearing talk about the Uchiha clan, or Konoha in general, but she was intrigued by the words of the inebriated men._

_"Not as good as 'is brother. That's for sure. 'Ts a shame really. The whole clan wiped out 'cept one all in one night. But that's them Uchihas for ya. Just a bunch of crazies."_

_The two men continued drinking, and Kirari found herself staring. When the bartender came back, she grabbed his wrist when he put down her glass._

_"If you can tell me what those two are talking about, there might be something in it for you." Her gaze was hard, but the bartender didn't flinch. Instead he looked incredulous._

_"Surely you've heard about the Uchiha Massacre?" From Kirari's confused look, he realized she hadn't. "About four years ago, Itachi Uchiha killed everyone in the Uchiha Clan. Well, everyone but his younger brother, Sasuke. But everyone knows about that. Where've you been?"_

_Kirari let go of the bartender's hand, and fished out some bills from her pocket. She threw them on the table, and put away her things. She stood up, and began walking outside._

_She turned back to the bartender. "That should pay for the water and information." She walked out of the bar, and a man leaning against the wall by the exit began walking beside her._

_"That was fast. Did you get the information on the target?"_

_Kirari shook her head and stopped, turning to face the man. "I'm going back to Konoha." The man looked shocked._

_"Why? You always wanted to take the long way around Konoha before. What's with the sudden change in attitude. Or… Is it because you want the b-"_

_"No, it's nothing like that. I just found out that I have another younger brother, and that the rest of them are dead. I need to see this for myself." She started walking again, but this time in a different direction._

_"So we're just going to show up unannounced, and hope they don't lock you up for leaving the village? Sounds pretty stupid to me." Kirari rolled her eyes._

_"You think everything sounds stupid. And besides, I'm the only one going. You should head back to the civilian village and wait for me there. I'm just going to see how things are, then coming straight back."_

_"I'm fine with it as long as you come back quickly. I'll worry otherwise. But if you do have to stay for a long time, write to me. Okay"_

_"I'm not leaving until the chunin exams are over. They heighten security then. Too many ninjas in one place. We can retrieve the scroll from the target before I leave. Come on, let's go."_

Kirari stood before the Konoha gates; staring back at the village she had once called home. She turned away to face the road that would take her away once again. She began walking away, not turning back.

She wouldn't cry, not this time. Too many people were there to see any tears she might have shed. And besides, a good shinobi didn't show emotions.

Kirari turned and began walking backwards. There at the gate stood five people, and she felt a pang.

Naruto, easily spotted in his bright orange clothes. He was waving goodbye frantically, jumping up and down. Kirari smirked slightly at his childlike antics. She gave a casual wave, to humor the boy.

Kakahi, off to the side his nose buried in is porn novel. He looked up and gave a small nod in Kirari's direction.

Tsunade, though they had only met recently, Kirari felt respect for the hokage, even if she wouldn't show it. Running a hidden village was tough, especially when you had to deal with the unknown constantly. The busty woman had her arms crossed, but a small smile upon her face.

Sakura, who was most likely there because Sasuke had shown up. The young girl gave a small wave, as if unsure of what to do.

And finally Sasuke, standing stiff while looking out after Kirari. She met his eyes, the ones that seemed to mirror hers exactly. With that, Kirari turned, leaving for the second time.

Sasuke stood staring at Kirari's back as she walked away. What was it about her that confused him so? What made her such an enigma? Sasuke looked at her, remembering the slight glisten that he had seen in her eyes as she turned away from Konoha. Only one answer could come to him. It was something about her eyes.

* * *

I had planned to post this when I finished the first chapter of the sequal, but I'm extremely impatient. And being able to finish a story is a big deal for me. So just to let you gus know, this is the last chapter. I'll be posting one of those "I've posted the sequal!" chapters after I finish the frst chapter, and then delete it shortly afterwards.

Okay, I put waaaay too many hints into this chapter. (At least, I think so...) Cookies to the person who figures out Kirari's other secret. (It'll be blatantly obvious in chapter one of the sequal) And I actually wrote the most recent flashback. YAY! (Dunno why I'm so happy, I just am...)

Speaking of the sequal, I need a title. I have one or two in mind, like "Keeping Promises", or "Finally Free". But neither really works with what I'm imagining for the sequal. Meh...

Thanks go out to Diablo's Heir, MizukiUchiha12, and AkemixHanako for reviewing. Thanks for reading, please review.


	14. Finale

Finale: Last Statements

* * *

A brunette walked out onto the middle of the stage. Her curly hair bouncing as she went. She grabbed the mic from its stand and looked out into the small crowd.

"Hello everyone! This is Selene speaking. I just wanted to let you all know that as of this very moment, the first chapter of the sequel to "Something About Her Eyes" is posted! You can check my profile for the new story. It's called 'Finding Home' so go check it out!" Selene went to put the mic back on the stand, when a muffeled voice sounded from backstage. She looked puzzled for a moment, but then frowned.

"So you're saying that if this little bonus chapter is about 1000 words long, my word count will officially be 20,000? Well, I don't know. That seems like cheating to me. Besides, most of the words are probably from my author's notes. And what else would I have to say?" She crossed her arms, unsure. The voice sounded again.

"Thank people? This isn't like the Academy Awards! It's just supposed to be an announcement about the sequel. I mean, it would probably be nice to thank people for reading and reviewing, but really, taking up a whole separate chapter is pretty stupid. And the rules say not to do that! What happens if my story gets deleted?" The voice spoke again, and now Selene looked shocked!

"No! This is not going to turn into some random crack chapter where the 'Naruto' cats suddenly appears out of nowhere!" She started waving her arms around, frantically looking backstage to see who was speaking. From the other side of the stage, a woman with medium length black hair walked out.

"I think it's a little late for that. So why don't you just thank the readers already?" Selene turned around, eyes wide.

"Oh. Mah. Ramen. Why are you here?" Selene stood gaping at the woman. Said woman crossed her arms.

"Look if you would just get this over with, there wouldn't be a problem anymore, now would there. So hurry up." Selene frowned, but walked back to the middle of the stage.

"Well, seeing as I'd rather not make Kirari angry, I'm going to thank my readers." She took in a deep breath and began talking.

"Thanks go out to anyone and everyone who read my story. Even though some of you didn't review the chapters, I know you read, which is what counts! SO BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! And with that, I'd like to say that I know that the first few chapters of SAHE are terribly written. I've gained experience, so I'm going to rewrite the first three or so when I find time." Selene took another deep breath before going on.

"On top of that, I'd like you all to know that the school year is over for me next week. This means two things. One, I'll be taking my finals this week and next. Two is that even though I'm going to have a busy summer, I should be able to write more, and faster!"

Selene stopped, and let out a sigh. She turned to face Kirari.

"I'm done thanking everyone. Can I go now?" She pleaded. Kirari rolled her eyes.

"You're only halfway there. Just ramble or something. I'm only here to make you stay on." Kirari shrugged at Selene's pleading look.

"Fine! I WILL!" Selene huffed. "So I've got like a bajillion stories to work on, and I'll probably focus on some of my more neglected stories. "Teach Me Soemthing, The Miscellaneous Misadventures of Mizuki Fujioka, The 100 Themes Challenge (on deviantart). I've also got a fun idea I might try. I call it "The Pairing Obliterator". I take a suggested pairing, and to my best ability, write an oneshot that completely ruins it. I'd start out doing my favorite pairings, so that it won't be bashing. It's more of a fun way to practice writing than anything else." Selene paused, looking around.

"Well, that's about it. I mean really, do you expect me to write a 1000 word Aothor's Note-slash-crack chapter?" Selene looked around expectantly.

"Actually, I do." Kakashi stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Whaaaat? Kakashi? Why are you here?" Selene sputtered. Looking frantically from him to Kirari, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Well we didn't appreciate your last crack chapter very much. IT was quite degrading to several of us." Naruto also walked out from behind the curtain.

"Yeah! Why would I ask out her? I mean, come on! I like SAKURA!" The blond yelled.

"And you killed me. I thought you cared." Sasuke stood over in the corner, sulking.

"Oh, go be emo." Selene said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kirari spoke from her side.

"Not really, I'm just a little aggravated that everyone is ganging up on me. I'm the one writing this for crying out loud!" Selene stood there for a moment, everyone else waiting for her to speak. She groaned, and put her face in her palms.

"I am such an idiot. That's it, I'm out of here." Selene walked off stage, pulling out a pen and notebook from seemingly nowhere as she went. Right before she was out of sight, she turned around, and glared at the group still on the stage.

"Be warned. I will have my revenge!" Selene held her pen up and pointed at them, still glaring. Naruto scratched his head.

"But I thought that you were all "Anti-revenge"! You always get all upset whenever someone mentions revenge during the anime/manga." Selene's eye twitched, and she glared even harder at Naruto.

"You're first." And with that, Selene walked away, disappearing into the darkness backstage.

Sasulke laughed. "Great job idiot. Now you've provoked an avenger. You're dead." Sasuke laughed again, but Naruto crossed his arms.

"At least she didn't call me emo." Sasuke scowled, and Naruto smirked, but quickly ran away to go find a four-leaf clover. Somewhere far away in a cave that even Batman would find creepy, Selene was plotting out her revenge, a very slow, painful, and humiliating revenge.


End file.
